Ray that is inherited
This is a original short novel inspired by the setting of C.L.S.. This is also only a hypothesis about the pilot who self-destructed. There are as many correct answers as there are players. Ray that is inherited Three X-LAY, the multirole striker which is equipped with CYBERNETICS LINK SYSTEM=C.L.S., was manufactured but one of them was self-destructed by the pilot who fell into mental abnormality—. The green-suited pilot stood in the corner of the laboratory space ship, gazing at the universe from the vantage of a large window after a hard day of X-LAY flight training. A child's voice called him from behind. "Hello!" He looked behind see a small girl of about 10 years, looking up at him with a smile. (What's a little girl doing in a restricted area like this?) A female officer came from behind of the girl gave the answer to his question. "Sorry, she's the granddaughter someone in the upper echelons, so I hear. She desire to speak with you personally—" The girl said to the officer modestly. "I want to talk to him alone..." The young man saw the woman's confusion and spoke up, "It's fine." He requested the officer leave them be, and once they had privacy, he turned to face the girl. Her stare triggered a intense deja vu. Her brilliant emerald eyes seemed familiar to him, as if he'd known her for ages. But he was sure he'd never seen her before. So why... The girl took a deep breath, and began her story. "...I was born blind. They told me an eye transplant was the only way I would ever see—and thanks to my grandfather, I got it. I found out that my eyes...were your eyes. Anyway, I wanted to meet you. And say, thanks!" So that was it, the young man understood. It was a strange sight, the eyes which he had ever owned were looking back at him. Human body that couldn’t have tolerated acceleration of X-LAY and was abandoned to adapt himself for C.L.S., was also usable for organ transplants...he was strangely impressed. The girl took the young man's hands in her own, her fingers wrapping around his. "You're a cyborg," she said. "Is your whole body a machine? These hands...and also those eyes?" "Yes...without my brain and spinal cord, it would be," There was some sadness in his voice. The girl continued talking, as if she embrace the young man. "I'm so sorry. I feel like I took your human body. But, I was really happy to be able to see. When I opened my eyelids, all the rays came in. It was like being all wrapped up in light. I'll never forget how happy I felt. I'll remember it, for my whole life!!" The word: "RAY" It strongly impressed the young man. “Thank you so much, for giving me the ray. I know fighting like you do is hard. Remember, I'm always cheering for you!" “—Thank you!!” Truly happy, he lifted the girl in his arms. And when the officer returned to take her home, he stood still for a while, feeling the warmth she had left deep in his heart. ...He could give "RAY" to her, but he would have to bring that to all human race. It was for this reason he was training so hard, over and over, to pilot his striker, its codename: "RayForce". He put his hand over heart. Closing the eyes, the young man brooded alone. (Can I truly be "RayForce"—?) But as time passed, his too much mechanized body robbed him of his human identity; connecting with machines by C.L.S. gradually disrupted his sense of self. At last, his mind completely got out of order. But when he attacked and destroyed the laboratory space ship, in the depths of raging confusion and pain and destructive impulse, an affection for the girl flashed in his mind. —He gathered up his remaining strength of will to the limit, released forcibly the limiter of charged particle beam guidance system, and aim "LOCK-ON LASER" at himself. Eight beams casted from beam cannons drew the red arcs, and pierced green X-LAY itself —the striker was blown to pieces in a huge explosion. At that moment, from the eyes of the girl who was talking with her friend, teardrops spilled suddenly. "What's wrong!?" The friend asked in a flurry. "I don't know, I'm not sad, but I can't stop crying. ...Why?" She said and looked up at the sky. Wetting with tears, her emerald eyes were still shining clearly. Three X-LAY, the multirole striker which is equipped with CYBERNETICS LINK SYSTEM=C.L.S., was manufactured but one of them was self-destructed by the pilot who fell into mental abnormality. But his eyes lived on in the girl, and remained two X-LAY brought triumph to human race—and someday she will be to nurture the life who will leads the next generation. Category:RAYFORCE Short Stories Category:Ray that is inherited Category:RayForce